


Finished

by pretentioys



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Movie Spoilers, Violence, really bad at tagging sorry bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out for the CEO - and he's finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished

The abandoned laboratory smelled like poison and felt like death. The CEO grunted in pain, gripping his side and adrenaline running high from the blood loss. He was coming, goddammit, he was- Krei’s thoughts stopped dead in his head, all there was white noise fizzing in his ears droning loudly like a hive. All he could do was scramble against the lab tables where a test had gone on 8 years earlier, he never wanted to revisit this underground facility again. But his hand was forced, he had been chased down to here and he knew he didn’t have much time after this. The white noise in his brain crescendoed, the buzz becoming an intolerable pain and just felt tired. Yet his body’s natural processes kept him moving, kept him active as he searched around the cupboards and utilities for anything, something. The place had been cleared out after the accident, as far as Krei was concerned... he would’ve burned it to the ground if he could. 

Looking through the last drawer in the respective lab in desperation, his hearing suddenly tuned in again. He could hear the mechanized clicks of latching and unlatching, of the intricacy of building off one another, engineering at its finest and it was all perfected by a teenage boy. The CEO gripped his head, grunting, he needed to get out of here before they caught up him, before he caught up to him. But it was too late, Krei felt a blur of silver rush through his leg and he toppled over, falling onto his side and he cried out and immediately knew that his leg was broken. Kree tried not to look at the torn flesh and muscle as he felt blood seeping out of the gaping wound. He couldn’t move except for as he tried to crawl along the floor, the one thing that one could say about him was that he was persistent. 

But the intense pain made him dip in and out of awareness and it felt like seconds when Krei was suddenly kicked in his back until he was forced to roll onto his side. So he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit probably, how considerate. Alistair brought his eyes to stare up. The intricately painted mask mocked him, it’s bright colors harsh on his vision even in the room that was blacker than pitch. He didn’t have to hear the scratching and clicking to know the microbots under his control were surrounding the room, barricading the walls. 

Nobody could get through and Krei was forced to stare him in the face, he choked out hoarsely, “What a fucking time...” Yokai walked forward, boot digging into Krei’s clenched hand and he smashed it down. Krei whimpered, but gritted his teeth before finishing through it, “we’ve had together, Callaghan.” 

He couldn’t hear the sadistic laugh until the man started to remove his mask, “And how sweet it’ll be having it come to a close, Krei.”  
Krei blinked slowly at him, he didn’t know how to process this. He was really going to tear apart everything, wasn’t he? He was willing to take everyone else down, just to take him down, “And you won’t regret it?”

The professor laughed again at the question, “Of course not, what is there too? I’ve been waiting so long for this. A really long time after what you did to Abigail-”

“I did nothing to her!” Krei shouted, anger flashing in his eyes and he struggled, feeling another rush of adrenaline. But Callaghan’s boot digging into his ribcage, crushing his lungs slowly made him immobile. 

“But, Krei, you did. You sent my little girl out there in an untested craft and you got her killed. You killed her. And now I won’t be satisfied until everything else of yours, anything that you love is gone. Like how you destroyed my love.” 

The microbots shifted suddenly, constricting inwards in the room. Krei wheezed quietly, the room was rancid with his blood and sulphur. He choked up a harsh texture of bile, being forced to lie in it at his position. 

He had the energy to bite at Callaghan, “When she died, everything I loved was already gone. Why couldn’t you ever see-”

At the words, at the very notion that Krei even felt an inkling towards his daughter caused anger to rise in the professor. He wanted to see this man broken, a shell, a husk and a corpse that shouldn’t been long dead buried. He wanted to rip the spirit out of him, the gall that he had to claim that he loved Abigail. Callaghan stepped on Krei’s throat, sighing down at him, “Why can’t you keep your mouth shut... I just want to enjoy this without you interrupting with your bald face lies. You don’t have the right to say that you loved her. What you did wasn’t love, it was murder.”

After a few moments, Callaghan removed his boot from Krei’s neck and the CEO coughed again, more bile coming with it. Alistair looked up at him, voice scratchy and quiet but still retaining that determination, “...then what the fuck... is this?” 

“Retribution,” the professor said, it was true to him. This was justified, the way of the world. With every evil there was a force of justice to squash it back down, to return to the natural order as things best could. This was his justification. 

Krei let out a horrible sound, that resembled a laugh. It stung his throat, “To honor Abigail?”

Hearing his daughter’s name on Alistair Krei’s lips caused Callaghan’s anger to spike again and he punted the CEO in the jaw, there was a sickening crunch to it, “Do not speak a word about her. I’m done hearing your excuses, the same lies you’ve fed me for the last 8 years... but it’s over now. Your reign is over. Everything is set in stone this way and you’re future is becoming present.”

The kick in his jaw, caved it in with shattered bone, and he tasted the heavy blood in his mouth and he spat it out. Everything was searing and hot. He couldn’t reply this time even though he really wanted to. But his mind settled on Abigail and he tried to picture her sweet face before all of this... Before everything and before his 8 years of spiraling into self destructive behavior and the professor’s crusades. Before he killed that kid’s brother, before now when he’s staring him down like a deranged animal. Krei slowly reached underneath him slowly, pulling out the one thing he really needed right now. 

Callaghan grinned down at him, “Yes, you’ll finally get your proper dues, Krei. You won’t be so wont for your proper accreditations anymore.”

 

Krei choked out a final response, one last time, “T-too bad you won’t have the satisfaction...” He shook and brought out a shard of glass from a petri dish he’d found in the last drawer. He’d fallen on it and with his luck, he was able bring his neck. It was placed over his jugular hanging there and Krei locked with Callaghan’s eyes before he sliced along it very smoothly. And it was done. He let his head fall back against the hard ground and he knew that he was due in for a minute or two more. At least he got to see the look on Callaghan’s face. 

“No... No! You coward!” 

The white noise returned to the man’s mind and he gargled out, “I loved her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the movie came out and never posted it til now. Sooooo


End file.
